Alone
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Tentang Eunhyuk yang terlalu lama dalam kesendiriannya. Sehingga melupakan Super Junior dan ELF serta keluarganya. / Happy Birthday Eunhyuk.
_**"Alone"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Tentang Eunhyuk yang terlalu lama dalam kesendiriannya. Sehingga melupakan Super Junior dan ELF serta keluarganya. / Happy Birthday Eunhyuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarang berkecimpung di dunia maya lagi adalah kesalahan Eunhyuk. Ia tak acuh dengan segala hal mengenai perkembangan Super Junior di luar sana. Jangan salahkan pekerjaan barunya di dalam ranah kemiliteran yang menjadi kewajibannya selama dua tahun berjalan. Ia sendirilah yang memilih untuk vakum sejenak dengan permainan jari dan jempolnya di atas layar datar smartphonenya. Kesibukannya dalam pekerjaan cukup bisa mengalihkan ia dengan para fans dan Super Junior. Terakhir ia bertemu dengan Super Junior adalah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Selebihnya yang mengunjunginya adalah kerabat dan fans.

Saking cueknya sampai Eunhyuk melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Biasanya ibunya tercinta adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya sebelum orang lain. Tetapi karena memang Eunhyuk yang tak pernah lagi mengurus segala tetek bengek tentang alat komunikasi, maka itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Sampai waktu sore hari di tanggal empat bulan April ini langit berwarna orange kemerahan. Di kejauhan sana matahari tenggelam di telan bumi. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya seperti menghilang dari hidupnya sendiri. Menghilang dari kebutuhannya akan segala perhatian dari penjuru mana pun. Maka masuklah ia ke dalam kamar di camp militer itu setelah selesai dengan semua tugas hari ini.

Ribuan sms masuk ke dalam ponselnya begitu di hidupkan. Notifikasi dari semua snsnya berebut muncul dan tenggelam di antara notifikasi baru lainnya. Dan ribuan panggilan tak terjawab membuatnya seketika pening lama-lama memerhatikannya. Hingga ponselnya mati sendiri karena tak sanggup lagi menahan bobot dan juga karena tak pernah di charger, menghentikan kepala pusing Eunhyuk dari segala tekanan yang sebelumnya ia terima akibat pekerjaan. Ia ganti dengan segala umpatan-umpatan yang entah untuk siapa ia tujukan.

Eunhyuk merebahkan seluruh tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Di atasnya masih ada ranjang lagi. Di samping ranjangnya masih ada ranjang dua tingkat serupa. Dan masih ada beberapa ranjang serupa di dalam kamar itu. Sengaja Eunhyuk memilih tak ingin di istimewakan hanya karena dirinya adalah sosok artis besar yang selalu menjadi sorotan dan panutan di luar sana. Eunhyuk rindu suasana sekolahnya. Dimana ia menjadi bebas bersama teman-temannya berlaku ini dan itu. Melakukan kenakalan ini dan itu. Dan di sinilah tempatnya mengekspresikan lagi kebebasannya. Bukan berarti di dalam Super Junior ia tak memiliki kebebasan, mereka hanya terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing sehingga jarang bertemu dan berkumpul.

Eunhyuk masih tetap belum mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Ponselnya yang mati sudah ia charger begitu saja tanpa berniat memegangnya lagi. Sampai ia di bangunkan oleh salah seorang temannya yang menghuni kamar itu juga bersamanya, akibat ketiduran yang niat awalnya hanya rebahan saja. Begitu membuka mata, sekitaran sepuluh macam karangan bunga memenuhi kamar itu dan membuatnya sempit jadi semakin sempit. Eunhyuk seketika menangis haru setelah membaca salah satu surat yang mengandung banyak makna yang terselip di salah satu buket bunga yang menarik perhatiannya di banding yang lain.

"Semua orang hidup menambah luka di atas kertas yang putih. Semakin bertambah umur, semakin kotorlah kertas itu. Coretan-coretan hitam yang memenuhinya tak bisa kau hapus. Sekali pun kau mewarnainya dengan warna lain yang menutupinya. Kertas putih itu tak bisa kembali seputih seperti sedia kala. Begitu pun dengan bunga ini. Sekali ia terluka, tak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Maka jalan satu-satunya janganlah menambah luka dan coretan itu padanya."

Setelah menaruh dengan hati-hati bunga yang di pegangnya, Eunhyuk langsung mencari ponselnya. Menghidupkannya dan langsung mengunggah sebuah foto di akun instagramnya.

"Dear semua hal yang sengaja kulupakan. Mianhe. Mianhe. Mianhe. Untuk semua keluargaku, Super Junior dan ELF. Aku mencintai kalian tanpa alasan. Begitu juga dengan kalian bukan? Maafkan pabo Eunhyuk ini yang menghilang. Aku dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Semoga kalian juga makan dan tidur dengan baik sepertiku. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersama kalian meski tak ada hadirku di hari kalian. Sekali lagi maafkan pabo Eunhyukmu ini." Eunhyuk mengetik itu dengan tangan bergetar. Tangisnya belum berhenti. Sesenggukannya terdengar semakin keras. Di dalam pikiran kacaunya hanya satu kalimat itu yang bisa ia tulis. Ia berniat menghibur tetapi malah jadi aneh. Di dalam fotonya ia hanya mengunggah gambar sepatunya dan sedikit ke atas memperlihatkan celana seragam militer kebanggaannya. Ia belum sanggup mempelihatkan pada dunia wajah jeleknya yang tengah menangis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

EUNHYUK. LEE HYUKJAE. SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA. SARANGHAEYO.

.

.

dari istrinya Kyuhyun yang merindukanmu.

_Fi.


End file.
